thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteelWolf/Total Drama Safari Episode 11: Brain and Brawn
Tyrone: Wtf Demika why didn't you vote off crusty Lilac? Demika: Sorry, I found out we didn't have the majority so I voted Blanca. Tyrone: Whatever, but Lilac is going NEXT. Demika: Um, sure... (Later) Troy: *with everyone except Aaliyah* So who voted who? Tyrone: I voted Lilac! Lilac: Why? Tyrone: I don't really like you tbh Lilac: I've done nothing to you.. Tyrone: Just keep your mouth shut the we'll be on good terms. Lilac: Who else voted me? Dean: Not me.. Troy: Same. Demika: *shakes head* Willis: Nope. Lilac: Hayley.. Hayley: You saw I was close with Blanca, what do you expect me to do? Willis: You people have no loyalty. Whole lotta flip flippers here. Troy: Of course Hayley would flip. Hayley: What's that supposed to mean? Troy: You're bipolar, that's what I mean. Demika: *gasp* Hayley: *rolls eyes* I have never gave a crap about what you said, ever. Troy: Shut up Hayley, just please, shut up. Troy: Shut up Hayley, just please shut up. Hayley: I will talk when I have to. Troy: Nobody likes you anyways so not my problem, APE. Hayley: Oh my god. Get a life. Troy: I will once you do, and I already know you love me. Hayley: SHUT UP! Dean: *worried* Confessional: I thought I managed to control Troy. Obviously I was wrong.. (Meanwhile) Aaliyah: *sitting in cave, smiling* Confessional: Basically they all went off confused. It was kinda funny honestly. Seeing how paranoid they are, I'm enjoying it. These people got rid of the most likable people and I'm thinking to myself, why am I sulking when there's still time to mess with them with this bad boy. *holds up idol and smiles* (Later) Tyrone: *walks with Willis* Hey dude, Uh, I got a question. Willis: What is it..? Tyrone: Why are you suddenly hanging out with Lilac lately boi? Willis: Idk, she's just a fun girl I guess. Tyrone: *facepalm* Dude, she sucks. Willis: Um what? Tyrone: Lilac is a horrible human being and a spoiled whiny uptight brat. Next voteout, she's GONE. Willis: ... Willis: Confessional: I don't know what Tyrone's deal with Lilac is honestly. They have old beef and honestly it's driving me kinda crazy hearing Tyrone's side of the story. There's too much holes in it. Lilac: *in a distance, sees Tyrone talking to Willis and rolls eyes* Confessional: I know Tyrone has been talking about me to other people...I have no idea why he has a random grudge against me. If he wants to make himself look stupid, fine with me. (Meanwhile) Dean: Troy, the alliance is crumbling.. Troy: I know, what are we gonna do..? Dean: Just make sure one of me you or Willis got that idol. Troy: Well, I don't have it. Dean: Neither do I, ugh.. (Immunity Challenge) Chris: This challenge will be test your physical ability and mental ability. You will dig up a bag of puzzle pieces then go under an obstacle. You will then climb a large wall and dive into the water, swimming to a platform. You will place the wet bag of puzzle pieces on a table and solve the puzzle. First to solve it wins immunity (Later) Chris: Ready set go! (Everyone begins to dig) Troy: *digs sand and makes it land in Hayley's face* Oops. Hayley: Ugh Dean: *grabs bag and crawls under obstacle* Lilac: *digging* Willis: Gosh darn it. Hayley: *grabs bag and begins to crawl under* Aaliyah: Yay! *begins to crawl* Willis: *does the same* Chris: Lilac, Troy, Tyrone, and Demika are still digging.. Tyrone: I'm African American btw Demika: *falls in hole* Chris: This is just kind of pathetic. Troy: *grabs bag and crawls under* Willis: *passes everyone and begins to climb up wall* Dean: *catches up to him and climbs* Hayley: *tired, crawling* Ugh Troy: *zooms through under crawl and begins to climb, passing Dean* Lilac: *finds bag and begins to crawl* Tyrone: *crawls* Demika: *finds bag but struggles to climb out hole* Willis: *sees Troy catching up and climbs faster* Aaliyah: *begins climbing* Hayley: *still crawling* Willis: *reaches top and dives in water* Troy: *dives* Dean: *dives* Lilac: *begins climbing* Tyrone: *climbing* Demika: *climbs out hole and begins crawling* Hayley: *begins to climb* Aaliyah: *dives in water* Lilac: *dives in* Chris: Tyrone catching up to the other five. Hayley and Demika, not so much. Demika: *covered in mud* I can't see myself Hayley: *climbing* Tyrone: *dives in water* Willis: *quickly swimming* Lilac: *catches up to everyone and swims* Demika: *still crawling* Dean: Hm.. *throws bag at platform and begins to swim faster* Troy: *swimming* Hayley: *dives in water* Demika: *begins to climb* Willis: *reaches platform and begins puzzle* Troy: *climbs up platform* Aaliyah: *begins to swim faster with Lilac* Demika: *dives in water* Tyrone: *catches up and begins puzzle* Dean: *begins puzzle and works on puzzle quickly* Aaliyah and Lilac: *reaches platform and begins puzzle* Hayley and Demika: *swimming* Troy: *looks at puzzle* Uh.. Tyrone: *scratches head* Aaliyah: *quickly works on puzzle* Dean: *sees Aaliyah and begins to panic* Lilac: *slowly putting it together* Willis: *putting in pieces* Hayley: *climbs up platform and begins puzzle* Dean and Aaliyah: *both need a few pieces left* Lilac: *begins to catch up* Willis *puts in final piece* DONE. Aaliyah: What the? Dean: Huh? (Merged Camp) Willis: *sitting with Lilac* These people would be stupid to vote Aaliyah with her idol.. Lilac: We need to vote someone else then.. Willis: Honestly, Dean and Troy are a dangerous pair. They have both Brains and Brawn. Lilac: I know that but.. Willis: But what? Lilac: I have this really huge speculation that one of them found the merge idol Willis: Ugh. Lilac: I think we have to vote whoever least likely has the idol.. (Meanwhile) Hayley: *sits with Demika and Tyrone* Who are we voting? Demika: Aaliyah, right? Tyrone: Nah she has the idol. Demika: She's a dumb blonde. I doubt she remembers she has an idol. Hayley: That's true honestly..but...I want Troy gone SO bad. Demika: I do too.. Tyrone: Then we vote out Troy, simple. Demika: *nods in agreement* Hayley: I'm so excited tonight then (Later) Aaliyah: *walks with Lilac* Am I leaving..? Lilac: Probably not.. Aaliyah: Okay then..who should I vote.. Lilac: Just know this *whispers* There's someone here that I don't trust and I know they don't have the idol *whispers more* Aaliyah: Absolutely. I agree 100%. Lilac: Great. (Meanwhile) Dean: Troy you have GOT to stop annoying Hayley on purpose. Troy: Why? It's fun. Dean: Is it fun to be voted out by her?Shes probably targeting you dude. Troy: She's not gonna take me out before I take her out. Dean: Hayley is not a threat though.. Troy: So what? Dean: There's more threatening people Troy: Name one. Dean: You'll find out (Elimination Ceremony) Chris: Let's bring in the two jurors, Smith and Blanca. Blanca: Hi. Chris: First vote.. Troy Troy: I don't care. *smirks* Chris: Troy Troy Chris: That's 3 votes Troy.. Dean: *shakes head* Chris: Next vote...Hayley..three votes Troy one vote Hayley Hayley: Ugh. Chris: Hayley that's two votes Hayley three votes Troy. Hayley Chris: 3 votes Hayley 3 votes Troy..next vote.. Aaliyah Aaliyah: Lol Chris: 3 votes Hayley 3 votes Troy 1 vote Aaliyah..the third juror is.. . . . Chris: Hayley. Leave. Troy: *laughs* See ya! Hayley: *flips Troy off and leaves* (Preview for next episode begins) With an alliance member gone, the duo of Demika and Tyrone begins to crumble Demika: *walking with Lilac* He's driving me crazy.. (Meanwhile) Tyrone: That chick is way to uptight And Lilac and Willis grow closer.. Willis: Would you date me? VOTES Hayley: Troy Lilac Willis Aaliyah Troy: Hayley Demika Tyrone Aaliyah: Dean Category:Blog posts